A popular awareness of the possible harmful effects of tobacco smoking has given rise to various methods which when followed aid one in reducing the amount of tobacco habitually consumed. One of such methods recognizes that a gradual reduction in the amount of tobacco consumed is often preferable over a sharp reduction in tobacco consumption. It has also been recognized that a reduction in the consumption of tobacco by a user thereof is often more easily achieved by a reduction in the amount of tobacco consumed at a single time rather than by decreasing the frequency at which the tobacco is consumed. Thus, it is proposed that a method for reducing the consumption of tobacco over a period of time, by severing increasing selected lengths from cigarettes or cigars consumed by the user would meet with considerable success.
Devices such as those disclosed In U.S. Pats. No. 4,027,682 to Halmaghi and No. 1,908,890 to Burns provide means for the extinguishment of a cigarette or cigar by the severing of portions of the cigarettes or cigars from the main bodies thereof, but include no means by which portions of varying selected length may be conveniently and accurately severed from a cigarette or cigar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for accurately severing predetermined lengths from a cigarette or cigar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus wherein the amount severed from the cigarette or cigar by the device is readily adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is economical to produce and convenient to use.